Our Own Stocks on the Market
by Justagirlwithwords
Summary: It was like the stock market, there were the highs, the most desirable times, and then the lows, the dreadful ones that are spent waiting for it to pass. The domesticity that the relationship gave them was something that they never knew they were yearning for. It grounded them, because after all these years they were fighting gravity, fighting the pull on earth itself. H/D future.


**Hey Guys! As you know by now, I am a huge Harvey and Donna fan for Suits! I've been perusing different communities and using different filters, but I can't seem to find more of them in the future, yet with the same dynamic.**

**So...I decided to create a collection of one-shots highlighting the marital and work relationship of our favorite closer and secretary!**

**I don't know how long these will be, and how many I will do, but consider it a brand new universe, a stand alone with no relation to my other pieces. I welcome prompts and I love reviews:)**

* * *

**Bitter Beginnings**

Jessica Pearson carried herself with great class, and demanded respect from those who entered her field of vision. It took a whole lot to catch her by surprise. This morning, she couldn't help but forge a smile at the happenings in her firm...

"Mr. Specter, here are the files for Drayson v. Sampson." The voice was robotic, and void of any emotion. His name was emphasized to no end and this conversation had drawn a crowd.

"Mrs. Specter, tell Mike Ross to get his ass in here."

"It's Paulsen, and you should know this, correct? Aren't you the self-proclaimed best closer this city has ever seen?"

"I'll call you what I god damn please, now just do what I tell you to."

To begin with, Specter was thrown around as if it was legal jargon, and nothing more.

Next, it was established that despite the amount of time it took to get their relationship started (a whooping 12+ years), it was known to all that she would and always will be Donna Paulsen at work. Her name symbolized her power, and the fear she held with others. Harvey didn't mind, because the last thing he wanted was for people to take advantage of her because she was Donna Paulsen-Specter.

And of course, to top it all off, they were referring to each other with a formal tone, of course with that underlying bite that they both possessed.

Normally, Jessica strongly discouraged relationships between co-workers. But when this one was 12 years in the making, it was inevitable (and she would strongly deny any outright insinuation that she was rooting for them to make it).

This time however, she was beyond amused. Harvey's tie was a little off, and Donna's all-knowing eyes weren't all that bright. This argument, disagreement, or downright fight, had certainly lasted longer than the ones before.

Being managing partner, she knew it was her duty to investigate this albeit amusing yet difficult situation. Their working relationship was the melody, and their love was the harmony. If they aren't working in sync, then her ace in her deck was useless.

"Sarah, please call in Mike Ross, Rachel Zane, and Louis Litt to my office. No rush, but I expect them to be here once they are done with whatever they are doing."

* * *

She was infuriating, beyond it really. They way she sat with such poise and grace, yet could cut through all that was in her way with simply her tongue was ludicrous. She knew just exactly how to push his buttons, enough to get him worked up over nothing.

At this point, he was simply pretending to read the latest brief, done by none other than the puppy, just to avoid her gaze. Oh, how he hated these glass walls.

In all honesty, it started out as the silliest thing, and then words were thrown, gestures making themselves known, and very soon they weren't speaking, and he slept in the guest room. This morning, they entered separately, and didn't acknowledge one another, unless their job called for it. That was the beauty of having one's wife at both work and home. Not that he minded, he actually loved it, it was something he often brought to light.

Now, they were using his last name as if it could fill the void they certainly could feel. He knew he wasn't feeling on top of it. There were only 3 people in this firm that mattered, Jessica, Mike, and Donna. Of course, Donna and Mike were more integral in terms of his legal team, so to speak, but still...he didn't feel himself without having his wife by his side, like normal.

Was it too early in the day to look out at his amazing view, and sip on a glass of scotch?

* * *

When bumping into each other, on the way to Jessica's office, they were all even more confused. Of all people, why would she ask for a paralegal, an associate, and a partner. It was beyond bizarre.

"Hey Sarah, are you sure she wanted all 3 of us?" Rachel asked the blonde secretary.

"Oh I'm sure."

Their hesitancy resided in all 3 of them, but eventually they stepped into the office.

"Jessi-"

"No time for questions Louis. It's time for business. Namely, the Specters."

Realization dawned upon them, and as childish as Mike was, he couldn't help but ask,

"Does this mean we are on a mission to reunite Harvey and Donna?" Rachel whacked his arm, and Louis looked at him, questioning, how he of all people had an eidetic memory.

Jessica chuckled, and nodded, relating Mike to a kid asking if his own parent's needed some reuniting.

"First of all, I need some intel. When I walked in, they were busy addressing one another as Mr. and Mrs."

"I know they fought last night. I don't know why, but whatever it was, it escalated to Harvey sleeping in the guest room."

"And how do you-"

"Donna called me after. She sounded upset, but remained ambiguous throughout the conversation." Rachel reported, and answered Mike's impending question.

"I got in, right as they did. They came to work separately, and didn't even acknowledge each other's presence."

"Okay Louis, did you notice anything else this morning?" "Mike, did you?"

"When Harvey called me in, he was distracted, and didn't even hear a word I was saying. Granted I was talking about these briefs, and how I found something last night that would help the case, but he just wasn't there, you know?"

"I have an idea, why don't we lock them in the file room, like in all those books and movies. They will have no choice but to make up."

Louis and Rachel both opened their mouths to protest, before they mulled it over.

"That actually isn't a bad idea." Rachel admitted.

"Always the tone of surprise." Mike joked along, getting excited. Jessica nodded, giving her permission to do so.

"I just don't want them to say something to one another that they will regret. We all know how stubborn those two are."

"Operation Red Suit is a go!" Once again, Mike received questioning looks, identical on Louis, Jessica and Rachel.

"Donna- red hair. Harvey- suit obsessor. How is it not perfect? Clearly you 3 need to work on your codenaming skills..." Mike trailed off, like usual.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'll get Donna to go. Mike, you get Harvey. Louis, run interference and make sure they both get there, and lock the door. Jessica, do you want to be the one to call into the filing room and let them know that they need to figure it all out?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Operation Red Suit was a go, according to the 'wise' words of Mike.

* * *

He was irritating, extremely charming and handsome, but really irritating. She could feel him smirking from all the way in there. She wasn't used to these kind of fights. Normally, they were done as soon as they started. They were so in tuned to each other, that they picked up any missing element.

Over the years, she had acquired the habit to refer to him as Mr. Specter, whenever the waters were rough, and everything was tense. She knew it bothered him, because he had always condoned the name Harvey at the firm, except for temps (which was only a handful of times) and those harvard robot associates that tried to get on his good side (the number of attempts kept growing).

Of course, she had never expected his using Mrs. Specter in retaliation. It took her by surprise, and took her a beat to reply, but she was sure he noticed. Mrs. Specter was honestly something she loved going by, contrary to popular belief, the only reason her name was hyphenated was because of work. She strongly encouraged the use of Mrs. Specter otherwise.

"Donna! Donna! You zoned out completely, what's gotten into to you!"

"Oh, hey Rachel. Whats up?"

"I need some help in the file room. Can you leave your desk for a couple of minutes."

"Well actually-no you know what, yeah I can. Har-Mr. Specter won't even notice."

Donna followed Rachel, and for the first time, in a very long time, was completely unaware of the eye contact Rachel was making to Mike, who stood at the edge of the associate bullpen.

"Harveyyyyyyyyy" Leave it to Mike to whine like a 5 year old.

"What Mike? Unless you are dying or the firm is on fire, or you found something extremely important, I don't want to hear it."

"I actually do I have something important for you. It's in the file room, but I think you need to see it for yourself." Harvey, made a living out of reading people, and yet he dismissed the twinkle of mischief in Mike's eyes as excitement regarding him having found something important. He relented and got up, buttoning his suit jacket. They walked side by side to the file room, and Harvey entered first.

"What exactly did you-" Harvey turned around to hear the door close and the lock click.

"Great, this is the last thing I need." He muttered to himself. He swiftly walked through the aisles, hoping that Mike actually found something, and in his haste he bumped into the very redhead he was wondering about.

"Donna"

"Harvey, what are you doing in here?"

"I was-"

The phone rang in the file room, and Harvey rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Harvey, I am assuming Donna is with you. Put the phone on speaker."

Harvey listened, and looked at Donna questioningly.

"Jessica, what is this about?"

"It's about you two working through your differences, without any way of avoiding it. You are locked in, and will not be let out until you reconcile. I suggest you get a move on." The phone call ended, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

The clock ticked, signaling a mere 2 minutes had gone by since the phonecall. Their silence was an understatement. It was almost if they were deciding who to take the plunge, and actually apologize first.

"Donna, I-"

"Harv-"

"No, let me please. Donna, you know I love you. Hell, I've known it for the longest time and too much of a coward to admit it. What I'm trying to say, is that I need you, forever, and always. I needed you at the D.A's office, I needed you when I was an associate. I needed you when I made Junior Partner and my dad passed away. I've always needed you, and I can't be me without you. I honestly don't even remember how this argument started but I want it to end. I need my fierce secretary who also happens to be my wife *cue the smirk* by my side, as usual."

Donna looked speechless, thats for sure. Which in itself was a surprising thing. There were only a handful of things that made Donna speechless. And one of them was.. Harvey Specter.

"Oh Harvey, you know how much it hurts me when we fight. Let's just forget this damn argument or whatever it was."

Anticipating each other, as well as taking in the privacy of the file room, they leaned in for a kiss. Neither one of them were for PDA in the office, but they decided to take the circumstance into consideration.

The door clicked once more, and they both rolled their eyes at their faux sense of privacy.

On their way out, they took in the range of looks Mike, Rachel, Louis, and Jessica had. With an amused glance,

"Donna, I need the-"

"Already rescheduled, as well as the meeting with Davis. While we're at it, let me fix your tie..."

"Marry Me?"

"Been there, done that."

* * *

**And there you have it. The very first one-shot of the collection. I left it on a more light-hearted note, considering the fact, that there fight (in this case) was trivial and meaningless.**

**I hope all the H/D shippers enjoyed that, so please feel free to review and send in prompts.**


End file.
